A stream of urine directed into a toilet bowl from a standing height creates a noise that may be annoying to others. For example, late at night such a noise may awaken others sleeping adjacent a bathroom where one is urinating and creating this annoying noise.
Some people try to alleviate this problem by directing the urine stream toward the side of the toilet bowl. Unfortunately, this often results in the urine stream being directed outside of the toilet bowl and onto the bathroom floor.
Thus, there remains a need for a means of reducing the noise of a urine stream directed into a toilet bowl while eliminating the need to direct a urine stream toward the side of the toilet bowl. The present invention is directed to solving this need in the art.